


巴比伦塔

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Babel tower, Bible related, Guess who Jordan is and who Adam is, M/M, No offense to Christianity or Judaism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 5





	巴比伦塔

自我降生以来，高塔便已经立于示拿的土地上了。没有人知道是谁在何时埋下了高塔的第一根基桩，也没有人知道建造这座高塔的目的何在。甚至有传言，如同世界上的其他一切奇迹，她只可能是上帝的奇迹，或者是一群蒙上帝感召的人所建造的奇迹。彼时，巴比伦的制砖匠，以力的泥瓦匠，亚甲的木匠，甚至是从埃及远道而来的石匠，他们都说着同一种语言。这种语言在上帝降罪于世人的那天之后，便再也没人能听懂了。

我依然能用这种语言哼唱一首歌谣，这还是我们能彼此理解对方话语时你教给我的。这首歌谣跟随着你从亚述来到了巴比伦，然后又随着我回到了约旦河谷——我的家乡。而我现在已经无法理解其中的内容了。

在我刻下这些文字的时候，我已经进入了耄耋之年，时日无多，我已然感受到生命的力量正从我体内快速流失。当我回忆起我的过去，我发现我的一生与那座高塔紧紧联系在了一起，她投下的影子在我出生之日便跨过了沙漠和荒丘，笼罩在约旦河谷之上，召唤着远方众人。于是在我成年之日，我回应了她的召唤，拿上砖刀，前往巴比伦。

我第一次见到你的时候便爱上了你，我相信你也是在那时候爱上我的。你指着塔身没入云端的位置，惊叹道：“瞧瞧，这座高塔，不知道什么时候能够封顶。”

“不会封顶啊，除非她抵达上帝之所。”我说。

“这是你的目的吗，见到上帝？”

我摇摇头。

这座高塔的五千一百八十二名建筑工各自怀着目的。他们当中的一群人仅仅希望瞻仰天国的华光，除此以外别无他求；而另一群人希望能匍伏在上帝脚下，乞求上帝让他们回到那个已经被世人遗忘的乐园；还有一群人，他们每日都会站在塔的最高处向天上望去，然后高呼，上帝并不存在啊。

我相信神的存在，当我站在巴比伦城外的荒野，望见远处地平线银针似的高塔，我便知道它一定存在。

而我只想建造这座高塔，我甚至不希望她完工，仿佛我的生命系于她的建造过程上，我希望她能一直建下去，即便某一天她到达天国，我依然希望她能继续建下去。

“我不知道为什么，我只是想建造这座高塔而已。你呢？”

“我希望赎罪，如果能见到神，我希望它能宽恕我的罪过。”你说。

你是我所见过的最美的男人，我不知道你犯下了怎样的罪过，唯有神才能宽恕。不过如果我是神，我会宽恕你，因为你是我最美的造物。

高塔是大地的阴茎，他在和天空做爱。

我和你总是在正午时分，在塔顶的阴凉处做爱，那时候，其他建筑工人会在下层躲避烈日。傍晚，他们会像精液一样喷涌而出，将一块块砖石累筑在塔顶。在我们失去彼此声音前的最后一个夜晚，高塔已经达到了月亮的高度，从塔底爬到塔顶需要将近半年的功夫，我想我已经看到了天堂的基座，似乎近在咫尺。以前我总是认为天堂的基座像石英岩一样洁白无暇。但是就在我和你度过的最后一个夜晚，我们在星空下做爱，那时候我觉得天堂的基座应该是花岗岩。

当那层分开人世间和上帝之国的花岗岩被凿穿，大概我和你就要分开了。我现在才知道我为什么不希望高塔完工。但是如果我见到上帝，我会恳求它准许我和你一起度过余生。

这便是我建造高塔的目的。

语言的混乱在一瞬间发生。那群不信神的建筑工人站在塔的最高处，重复着昨日渎神的话语，他们当中无人意识到自己的同伴突然说起另一种语言。从那天起，高塔，以及大地上出现了七十二种新语言，而古老的语言也彻底消失了。那都是在一瞬间发生的事。

高塔的建造陷入停滞。五千一百八十四名建筑工人依语言分成了七十二个派别，每个派别都操着新语言指责剩下七十一个派别，认为这是他们所带来的灾祸。随后在派别之间的残酷斗争中，输掉的派别被驱逐，不服输的刺头被扔下高塔，其他人则顺着来时的路回到地面。

从我登上高塔，到被驱逐，返回地面，已经过去了十四年。我已经忘记了脚踏大地的感觉，总觉得不如在高塔上踏实，大地似乎在摇晃。我无法透过云层看到塔顶上的你。高塔投下的影子指向约旦河谷，那是我回家的方向。在巴比伦的城外的荒野，我回头望着高塔，她仿佛劈开了天空。

也许这便是神降罪的缘由。

当你站在塔的最高处，望着西方，视线越过荒丘和沙漠，你也许可以看到约旦的绿茵河谷。我就在那儿，我每天都会哼唱你教给我的歌谣，然后我会祈祷，祈祷灵魂的永存，祈祷在未来的某一天，在某个上帝不存在的地方，我和你的灵魂会再次相见，那时候我们说着同一种语言，然后我会和你度过我们的余生。


End file.
